


Volume

by msolliepop



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Being Walked In On, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Strip Tease, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msolliepop/pseuds/msolliepop
Summary: You and Richard have wanted this for a long time.





	Volume

The room lights up and the door bangs to the wall as you and Richard Kruspe push through, eager and ready. As soon as you have the door shut, he gently pushes you against it, pressing his forehead against yours as you feel his breath as he pants; his body, lean and tense against yours, making contact wherever he can manage.

“Scheiße, Liebchen,” he whispers in awe, and his hand starts to reverently stroke the side of your face as he peppers kisses down the side of your neck. He begins to slowly rock his hips into yours, and your eyes roll back as he hits just the right spot. You whimper slightly as he stops, putting a finger under your chin and tilting your chin up to look at him. “Babe, I know we’ve wanted this for so long, but-“ he looks at you with a warm smile, and his eyes travel all over your face. “If it ever doesn't feel good, or you want to stop, or do something else, y-“ 

You interrupt him by leaning up to him and kissing him hard, feeling a shiver down his spine as the tongue you've dreamed of on you, in you, explores your mouth. His hand reaches round to grab your rear, and he squeezes as his hips begin that slow, rhythmic roll. You pause to whisper in his ear. “I know, sweetheart. Just- hah- pllleease-“

You need to say no more, as he grabs your legs, wrapping them round him, and carries you to the bed, where he lays you down like you are the most precious treasure in the world. Richard begins to slowly, teasingly, unbutton your shirt and pull off your bra, making sure that he ‘accidentally' brushes your chest as many times as he can. Once done, he pauses to pull off his t-shirt, and you revel in the sight of the suns setting rays glinting off his toned chest, and of his piercing eyes seeming to stare into your soul, and his hands travel to his belt.

"No, Reesh,” He stops and looks at you questioningly. You think of all the times you've dreamed of this, of how you wanted to see him reveal himself to you. “Can you...uh..s-st-strip for me?”

He laughs a low, dirty laugh. “Whatever you wish, mein Schatz.” He pulls himself off the bed, and fixes you with a meaningful stare as he begins to slowly sway his hips. His fingers travel down his sides before hooking in to his jeans, pulling them down just enough that you can see the lines of his hips leading inwards. He undoes his belt buckle, pulls the belt free before throwing it behind him. He unzips his jeans and steps out of them, his bulge straining against his tight dark red underwear. He turns, allowing you a few seconds to admire his back profile, before looking at you cheekily over his shoulder , slapping his ass and jiggling a little.

You can't help but giggle a little, and Reesh does the same. “Ahh, Liebe, tu das nicht.” He faces you once more, his fingers travelling to the waistband of his pants. Your laughter fades, replaced by anticipating, longing, heavy breathing. He pulls them down his thighs, grunting with relief as his dick springs free. He throws the underwear to the same corner of the room before clambering back onto the bed.

He straddles your legs, and palms himself. “Das ist alle für dich, meine wunderschoenes Engel,”. 

“Please, just fuck me," you gasp.

“Gladly,” he says. He sits up a little to pull of your shorts, leggings and underwear. He looks at you greedily, blindly grabbing for the lube and condom out of the drawer that you had placed there earlier, hoping it would come to this. “Du gehörst zu mir,“ he whispers, leaning down to nibble gently on your ear as he unwraps the condom and slowly rolls it on. He pumps out a genorous amount of the cherry lube you blushed at buying, rubbing it over himself, making a show of doing it for you.

He delicately rubs a few fingers against you, and you grab his hand and press against it, almost without thinking. He continues for a minute- although you feel like it is for a century- before bringing them to his mouth and tasting them. “Aaah, du schmeckst gut, babe,” he groans before lining his dick up with you. “Ready?”

"Oh, hurry up, you insufferable-“ Before you can finish, he pushes in slowly, grabbing your hips to anchor himself. He gives you a minute to adjust to the size of him before beginning to slowly thrust into you. “Not so insufferable now, am-“

As the door opened, throwing light into the room, Richard hurriedly threw a blanket over you both in an attempt to protect your dignity.

Standing in the light was Olli, tired, a little drunk, and very shocked. “E-entschuldigung, ich-“

"Get. Out,” Richard yells, before picking up the lube bottle and throwing it at Ollies head. The tall man stuttered a few more apologies before running out as quickly as his long legs could carry him.

Richard looks at you, concerned. “You OK, babe? Still want to do this?” After thinking, you nod slowly, and Reesh looks relieved. He gives you a loving, passionate kiss, before resuming his slow, hard thrusts.

Then, in one magical moment, he speeds up, and the other thing you had dreamed of answering- is Richard Kruspe loud in bed- was answered.

"Oh, ja, mehr,” He starts to growl. “Oh fuck ja, bitte, harder, bitte,” His thrusting pace increases to the point where the bed is starting to slam against the wall. “Babe, is this good, you like it?”

"Fuck, yes,” you moan, grabbing his ass, encouraging him to go harder.

"Shit babe, ‘m gonna- ich brauche- i need to-“ His pace increases furiously, and he leans down to suck at your breast, his hands everywhere, in your hair, running down your sides, to your-

"Fuck, Liebling, now, now now-“ He howls as he gives a few last juddering thrusts, spilling into the condom as he slows.

He pants, getting back his breath, before looking at you as he pulls out. “Oh, babe, you're so good for me, just, lass mich-“ After removing the condom and chucking it in the bedside bin he sinks down the bed, his mouth going straight to where you need it most. His tongue swirling, his fingers exploring inside, him wanting to please you, to make it perfect, you can't take it, you can't, you need to-

You grab his hair and push him down onto you as you arch into his mouth, coming hard. You whimper and moan as he keeps going, slowing as you sink down into the sheets . When it becomes too sensitive, you gently pull him away, and up into your arms. You lie still together, wordlessly, and he traces his fingers up and down your side, tracing random patterns into your skin.

You bury your head into his shoulder, nuzzling, breathing in the scent of his cologne, and the faint smell of sweaty exertion. Not a scent you ever thought you would enjoy, but such a good mix on your sexy German lover.

“Hmm,” he hums gently as you do so. “That was amazing, meine Liebe,” He plants a sweet, innocent kiss on your forehead. “Bist du bereit für eine zweiter Zeit?”

You slap him gently, and Richard laughs, a loud, contented one. He settles down again, holding you tightly, and as he begins to hum a slow, sweet tune, you drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if the German was incorrect <3


End file.
